moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Tauza
Tauza was a character from the sci-fi series Farscape. During the third season episode "Incubator", Scorpius reveals his life story to a neural imprint of John Crichton and shows that Tauza was responsible for his harsh upbringing. She was a Scarran mentor who used brutal discipline to eliminate the supposed weaknesses inherent in the Sebacean half of Scorpius' being. She was portrayed by Amy Salas. History Tauza was stationed on a Scarran Dreadnought and was in charge of Scorpius' training as a child. In between vicious beatings, she deceived Scorpius by telling him that his father was a Sebacean who'd raped his Scarran mother. However, the opposite was true: Scorpius's mother, Rylani Jeema Dellos, was raped by a Scarran, and used as an experimental subject to determine if Sebaceans could be useful to the Scarran race - if only as breeding stock. In her instruction of Scorpius, Tauza's intent was to train Scorpius to overcome the Sebacean "limitations" of his sickly hybrid body. She appeared to believe that the inherent strength of his Scarran will could overcome his discomforts of bodily conflict, and used heat lamps built into his cell to expose him to temperatures his partly-Sebacean physiology found agonizing. Any attempts to beg for mercy or water were met with extreme violence. In between these sessions, she taught him how to utilize his intelligence in order to succeed where brute strength could not, tutoring in subjects that would be useful to an operative of the Imperium. Ultimately, her failure as a teach was that she was simply too successful: her instructions on cunning and overcoming pain even allowed Scorpius to escape Tauza's grasp, lulling her into a false sense of security while he learned of a method of sneaking off the Dreadnought. After Scorpius' escape, Tauza hunted him for what appears to have been many years. By inferring that Scorpius would require a cooling suit, Tauza tracked his movements and eventually concluded that once he discovered the truth of his parentage he would return to where his mother was captured. When Scorpius eventually did as she predicted, she was ready: planting toxic gas emitters in his mother's abandoned transport pod, all she had to do was wait until her wayward pupil had lost consciousness, then recapture him Returning to the Dreadnought, Tauza was immediately enraged by her student's dependence on a cooling suit, and disposed of the cooling rod he used to fuel it, hoping to make him more docile. When this didn't work, she used the cell's heat lamps to torture him with devastating blasts of temperature, and when even her favourite method of punishment failed to inspire anything other than mockery from Scorpius, Tauza attempted to break his spirit by showing him a recording of his mother's rape at the hands of a Scarran soldier. As Scorpius recoiled in horror at the sight, she told him that the mating process had fractured his mother's fragile psyche, and during the gestation period she pleaded for death; though this initially led the young hybrid to blame his old caretaker for the death, Tauza cruelly remarked that Scorpius himself was to blame - as the birthing process had been too much for his mother's compromised health to endure. As Scorpius vomited into the garbage bin where his coolant rod was dumped, Tauza explained that in 90 other such matings, both the female and her offspring perished, with Scorpius as the lone exception. She and her researchers had only allowed Scorpius to survive in order to determine if Sebacean genetics could serve them, but after the continued failure of the hybrid offspring to live up to their expectations, they had come to the conclusion that Sebaceans were useless, even as breeding stock; the Sebacean race would be eradicated along with all other inferior races in the galaxy. Death It was at this point that Tauza demanded that Scorpius tell them everything he knew of the Peacekeepers: knowing full well that he'd been in contact with the Sebacean military organization during his travels, the Scarran Imperium would need his knowledge of their structure and technology in order to ensure the extinction of the Sebacean race. However, Scorpius feigned weakness, begging for water - hiding the fact that he had just snapped the discarded coolant rod in half. Disgusted, Tauza turned her back on her student one last time - and Scorpius took the opportunity to strike: getting to his feet, he drove both halves of the broken coolant rod into Tauza's eyes. Though blinded and in great pain, the tutor was not helpless: a single kick proved more than strong enough to send Scorpius hurtling across the cell, forcing him to avoid head-on attacks. However, with no sight to guide her, Tauza could not use her Scarran powers effectively. Easily dodging the deadly heat beam, Scorpius knocked her down and ran for the door, using the nearby control panel to lock her in. Then he deployed the heat lamps against her, using the torture instruments to drastically lower the heat inside the cell. Blind, weakened by the sudden drop in temperature and unable to break down the door, Tauza finally collapsed to her knees, sinking to the ground as she slowly died of hypothermia - all while Scorpius watched from a hatchway, coldly satisfied. Category:TV Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Important Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Farscape Category:Already Dead Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Death by Freezing